Cloud computing is an emerging technology that has the potential to be used widely for business applications. Cloud computing can offer enterprises the opportunity to significantly reduce the total cost of ownership (TCO) of business applications by using various cloud services. Thus, there is a demand to migrate these business applications to cloud based services/applications in order to reduce related costs (e.g. IT-staff, maintenance, hardware, etc.).